The present invention relates to computing environments, and deals more particularly with enabling a media title corresponding to a currently-viewed preview to be added to a list for future use, such as a future rentals list or queue maintained by a rental media provider.
Rental of digital video discs (“DVDs”) and other media containing movies, games, and so forth is a huge industry. (The terms “DVDs” and “media” are used herein to refer to these rental items for ease of reference, although it will be understood that the actual type of media is not limited to DVDs and may include media types as yet undeveloped.) Users may use playback devices such as DVD players coupled to televisions or gaming consoles for playback of the content recorded on the media.